oldwlffandomcom-20200214-history
Twitter @svulturvolans
The twitter profile https://twitter.com/svulturvolans is the main source of clues for this ARG. 9th of January * First tweet, now deleted, was hex for the site humanisbeing.com * https://twitter.com/svulturvolans/status/818301668458577920 contained 2 images: ** first one with hex reading: The Fool ** second one with a still undeciphered dot code 9th-11th January All tweets in this period of time have been deleted, some were coordinates: Utah and California 11th Jan * 1st Enochian tweet: https://twitter.com/svulturvolans/status/819265483530641408 ** 5044524204571342 (translates to: PDRBWB (futher decoding has been forgotten)) * the image is roman numerals: CDXLII: 442 --> probably pointed to oldwvlf.com/442 the page has since been changed to oldwvlf.com/442-2. The page is still password protected (pw: 442) and it had a text in theban script which translated to: At last he is fed in Rivers, that is: Mercury is fed in waters; and then, as the Athenians celebrated certain Feasts in his honour, which they called Hydrophoria. *SOURCE:http://www.levity.com/alchemy/atl35-40.html 12th jan * https://twitter.com/svulturvolans/status/819437158159171584 ** = 8.68331761881189n+36 ? trgr: /zogntna *** decoded to = 8.68331761881189e+36 ? uses: /integer **** brings to the page humanisbeing.com/integer **** password: 8.68331761881189e+36=33! => the password to access the page is 33! * https://twitter.com/svulturvolans/status/819682572422639617 coordinates to Zurich's Library: ** 47° 22' 26.8608'' N 8° 32' 42.0756'' E * https://twitter.com/svulturvolans/status/819938888961527808 ** pigpen translates to: *** TXLA HBYJ OSDT DSGM RIOC WIMX OTFO YLDW APNT KQQX ORPD HYTH UQPZ QUVV FFUW DICY GAKX UXQI UKDD UZMP UYQV UEHQ IJGV SEXF MUQQ PEKZ CJSN HPCJ ZGBT CEDX XWND LJZI NYR *** no further decryption has been found 13th jan * https://twitter.com/svulturvolans/status/819981454192951296 /east * https://twitter.com/svulturvolans/status/820027466827722752 new coordinates (utah) ** 40° 45' 36.2952'' N 111° 53' 5.4276'' W ** world as will - Book by Schopenhauer (probably the book he wanted us to get) * Enochian 2: (/veneris) See this page. Locations/Coordinates: The Twitter has posted coordinates. Some of which have been visited. Sometimes the coordinates are posted, and then a strange message is sent to random players, and the coordinates are taken down. Presumably after they've been visited. So far we have two confirmed locations, one at a library in zurich. imgur.com/a/9hhpd translation: in this sign you will win, tell the chancellor the wedding will commence. And one in San Diego. The pics from san diego are in the discord chat. 15th-16th January * a tweet showing only this music sheet: (still unsolved) * Room 8 left frame: * the coordinates point to an inn in Joshua Tree, CA, where room 8 is supposed to be haunted. * there is a barely visible purple line on the bottom (unsolved). * 3) unsolved, showing what appears to be upside down text: * 07072017 * this date occurred more than once, we do not know what will happen, but it is related to /seven 18th January * Who (unsolved) 20th-21st January * D62CB4C6462AA61C0AF4A6B6740EEEA6A64E162ECEA6B6962EAEA63646AEF626 * two images: both are unsolved * 113 105 131 101 114 124 101 111 122: enw.qblmurzipmi.czf/ivwaymeaj ** octal says: KEYALTAIR and the url is www.filedropper.com/infantess (vigenere key: iralta) which holds the same image as the tweet 23rd January * two images "upside down 2" and "cross": (unsolved) 25th January * image (whatarethetwoletters): (unsolved) 27th January * text: OZADAZODAME AFFA BLIARD TA NE TELOAH ZYLNA IVEMEDA HUBARE MONONS OLORA CASARMA ABRAMG TA TALHO PARACLEDA ** from a quick google search appears to be "enochian language" and it translates using this, into: *** MAKE EMPTY COMFORT AS HOLY DEATH ITSELF IS CALLED (LAMP/LANTERN) THE HEART OF MAN WHOM I HAVE PREPARED AS CUPS FOR A WEDDING. 28th January * ENTRY: Εὔδοξος * µʇʇb://ʍʍʍ.ʈ!ꞁөqʁobbөʁ.ⅽow/ʞu!ɓµʇ ** the upside down text points to http://www.filedropper.com/knight ** the image is the same as the tweet but upside down: 31st January * Text: /human * Image: 1st February * No text * Image: 3rd February * Text: 33°46′31″S 151°6′50″E * Image 1: Showing a map pillar, presumably near that location. * Image 2: Showing a library book spine ID: CB 158 .H57 2005. 4th February * Image: coded text. 7th February * First tweet ** Text: ATTENTION ἱεροφάντης /hierophant KEY: Your obligation. *** Leads to hierophant page which leads to mirror page. * Second tweet ** Image: Coded text. *** Using same alphabet as mirror produces Decoded text 11th February * Image. 16th February * First tweet ** Text: 47877338355451515938355451515979383554515159457978383551575659 ** decimal to ascii: /WIɹɹOɹ-ONƎ -> /WIɹɹOɹ-ONƎ -> /mirror-one * Second tweet ** Image. *** Some characters from mirror code, others new, likely numbers from the same font. at the top: /____ *** the body of the text is likely to be hex codes for utf-8, the first two characters being 00, numbering the characters at random gives this, but substitutions have to be made: **** 0023 0045 0026 006D 0025 00EE 006D 0045 6057 0060 6057 0048 004D 006D 004D 053D 0022 0061 004C 0048 0545 006D 5E59 0505 006D 0025 00EE 004D 001B 0060 5E59 0501 006D 002A 0505 006D 0025 00EE 004D 006C 0060 004B 0048 0026 006D 6058 00EE 0060 004d 054b 006D 5E41 0505 0025 006E